I shouldn't have let you go
by Fallen-Angel-Not-Sent-To-Hell
Summary: 20 year old Rin Satō and 22 year old Sesshomaru Takahashi have been good friends for a very long time. As they aged they had dated and 3 years ago the two got together and stayed together. Recently they had a huge fight and broke up. This is a one-shot showing what happened afterwards. Strong Language.


_**I let you go, when I should have begged you to stay (Revised)**_

**Author's Note:** _This is something that popped into my mind. Rin is 20 years old and Sesshomaru is 22. They have been friends for a long time. Rin and Sesshomaru had dated a few times over the years. In truth Rin had fallen in love with Sesshomaru and vice visa. Recently they had, had a huge fight and broke up. They had been dating for 3 years. This is the story of what happened after their fight. This is modern times, and they are in New Hampshire._

_**Disclaimer:**_ I will NEVER EVER own Inuyasha.

Kagome and Sango knocked on my door and I grabbed my jacket. I walked down the stairs, and opened my front door. Ever since my break up with Sesshomaru my friends had been begging me to go to a karaoke club with them. Honestly, it wasn't a karaoke club it was more of a small bar where my friends and I met for karaoke night. It was a tradition. In all truth I love karaoke night, because I love to sing. When we go to karaoke I normally sing a song for whatever emotion I am feeling. As we got in Kagome's car I thought about which song to sing tonight. As Kagome began to chatter about how cute my outfit was, I looked at hers and Sango's outfits. Kagome was in a long light purple spaghetti strap dress, with black tights and a black jacket; Sango was wearing a dress similar to kagome's but sango's was a light pink color. I wore a dress similar to theirs, but mine was long-sleeved and black.  
We arrived at the bar and upon entering, my eyes lit up. There was already a girl a stage, singing You belong with me by Taylor Swift. "Sango, which song are we singing?" Kagome asked Sango and Sango looked at me. "I have no idea what to sing." I said slightly sad, if we didn't figure out what to sing we wouldn't be able to sign up. Kagome shrugged and Sango said "Rin, why don't you just go and sing on your own?" I blushed. I can't go up there alone! "I-I don't have anything to sing!" I stammered and Kagome smiled. "Sing Jar of hearts, it's one of your favorites!" I went and signed up so I could sing.  
When my turn came I went up on stage and the DJ began to play the instrumental, and I began to sing.  
My eyes swept across the crowd, and seeing silver-white hair, I almost stopped singing. Gold met brown in a clash, as I fought to concentrate on singing, making sure to glare in his direction. I sung the last note the crowd applauded and I stepped off stage. I ran for the back door, getting confused looks from Sango and Kagome. As I ran through the back door and into the parking lot, I mentally called myself an idiot. I should have come in my car. There was a silver flash and suddenly Sesshomaru was standing in front of me.  
"What do you want Sesshomaru?" I asked glaring at him. Sessomaru narrowed his eyes staring at my face. Obviously he could tell I was angry, but he didn't seem to care. I couldn't think straight and was trying hard not to return to my childhood habit that came back when I was angry or nervous. "This Sesshomaru needed to talk to you." Sesshomaru said in the same emotionless voice as always. "Rin does not wish to speak with you." I said and mentally slapped myself. I am not going back to that! Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and I glared at him. I reached in my pocket ready to speed dial Kohaku, when Sesshomaru spoke again.  
"Why are you so angry?" he asked and anger erupted. "Why am I angry?! Why shouldn't I be angry?! My boyfriend of three years cheats on me with some whore from high school; then he says that I was cheating on him, and then to make it worse he kicks me out of his life!" I yelled at him, tears in my eyes. "You're a stupid jerk that has to have his way, with no regard for other's feelings!" I was still yelling and by now the tears were running down my face. "Rin hates y-" I got cut off by Sesshomaru's lips. He pulled away, and glared down at me.  
"This Sesshomaru never cheated on you with that whore. That would be shameless and dishonorable. And this Sessshomaru saw you with Kohaku, Rin." I visibly flinched at his words. I knew what he was probably referring to. "Rin never did anything with Kohaku; he's like a brother to Rin. Kohaku is Rin's best friend's brother!" Sesshomaru raise an eyebrow.  
"Rin promised to go to that stupid dance with him because sango asked Rin to. It is not Rin's falt that kohaku thought it was for another reason!" Sesshomaru gave me a look, and I pressed dial. "This Sesshomaru-"Sesshomaru began but I yelled "Quit talking like a four-year old! You stupid mutt!" "Rin?! Why are you yelling?! Rin?!" I could hear Kohaku yelling from my pocket and I was sure Sesshomaru could hear him, too. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as I pulled my phone from my pocket.  
"Hello Kohaku-"my phone suddenly disappeared from my hand. I looked up at Sesshomaru with wide eyes. "Rin does not require your assistance, goodbye Kohaku." Sesshomaru said into the phone and hung up on Kohaku. "Rin there is no need for us being angered with one another, as it seems that neither of us have done any wrong." Sesshomaru started and I stared at my phone in his hands, he had snapped it in half when he hung up on Kohaku. My eyes narrowed and I glared up at him.  
"You think I didn't see you and fucking kagura at the damned football game? Or in your fucking car? I am clumsy and stupid at times but I am not a baka." I walked away, and I could hear Sesshomaru growling behind me. Fuck him, and fuck life. I walked four blocks to the nearest phone booth, called Kohaku, and then waited. I'm done with Sesshomaru and I'm done with this life. Kohaku arrived a few minutes later and I asked him to drive me home. As I grabbed my spare cell from my dresser, my phone went off. I froze as 'tomorrow by Chris Young', my ring tone, began to play.

It was my ring tone for Sesshomaru. I stared at my phone wondering why I hadn't changed my number. Then I did the thing I though I would not do, I didn't answer the phone. I had never ignored his phone call before, NEVER. And to say the truth I was trying hard not to pick it up. I walked to my closet, remembering the old 'runaway kit', as I called it, sitting in there. I had planned to runaway from home back when I was fifteen, my aunt had abused me and the only reason I hadn't, was because Sesshomaru. He had convinced me that things would get better. I grabbed the kit and my phone and walked out the door going to my car. I'm leaving my old life behind and beginning a new one. No family, no friends, and defiantly no Sesshomaru. I would let my hair go back to its original color (I had dyed it dirty blond when I was five and continued to dye it), I'll take out the contacts that made my eyes light blue, and I'll move far away. I drove away not looking back.

_**Author's Note:** _I hope you liked this and please review. This is my first story, and I really don't mind criticism/suggestions but please don't flame me. I wanted you guys' opinion on what the epiolgue should be like, so I have a poll on my profile.


End file.
